The New Adventures of Konaha
by Narutojr
Summary: Read about the kids of the Rookie Nine, Gai Squad, and Team Baki. R
1. The Main Character

Hello visitors/account ussers i hope you finnally all see my story after the site wouldnt show my other ones.(they were 2) Well anyway enjoy the prologue see you at the end.

The boy sat contently twittling what looked like 9 year old fingers. In his hands he held a kunai with nothing but sweat on it. The opponent however, being a full grown man was sweaying like crazy and had sevveral cuts/bruisess, while the child had none. Not one visible or invisible. This child was a prodigy, but not just any prodigy, he was Naruto Uzumakis first son," Kohai Uzumaki".

Kohai was currently undergoing his seven year trainig with the villges top past year ninja. So far he has completed Sasuke the avengers training, who taught him the villages well known fire techniques. Next was Rock Lee, who taught him the value of hardwork, and the forbidden Taijutsu techniques Kohai, along with his brother who will be introduced with others later, has no need for the Hidden Gates, as he allready has a nearly limitless chakra supply thanks to Kyuubi. After that was Sakura Uchiha(formerly Haruno) In chakra control, succefully being able to mix Lees taijutsu, with Uncle Nejis Hyuuga stlye technique 00. Finnaly Shikamaru Nara, who taught him advanced tactics that would help him in single and team ambushes, as well as dealing with them.

Kohai, whom is blessed with Naruto's golden hair and whisker markings, and his mothers Hyuuga eyes, but sinc he's male are more defined like Neji's. He sat mearly two meters away from his fifth trainer Neji Hyuuga, whod be teaching him the Hyuuga Stlye for the next year, whilst his mother, Hinata and Aunt, Hanabi, watched. Gripping his kunai neji charged at the child with all he had while the boy smirked. ( Time for some action peoples ). Neji now inches away swung his kunai knife with agility, at the boys head. The knife hit something mid swing, Nejis eyes widdened as blue circular energy, known to all as chakra, surounded the boy as he shouted, Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin! The surprising counter attack sent Neji flying into a wall, and almost knocking over the to onlookers.

Later that year. Neji shook his nephews hand congradulating him on completing the Hyuuga training on his tenth birthday. Kohai would soon start school after he'd finished his training.

I hope you guys liked it. You can find it by simply try a naruto hinata pairing for obvious reasons.

Ja Ne! you crazy readers


	2. Hey im Kohai

Woohoo got my first three reviews. one of them sucked though. I hope you enjoy the next chap

-

It was a bright mornig over the peacful village of Konahagakure. Today is the day the new school year starts for the Konaha Genin ninja academy, and this would be Kohai Uzumaki's first day.

' The mornig sun peered through my window, as the signal of a new day stirred Kohai out of bed. Giving out a loud yawn, he stumbled down the hallway while the creak of the floorboards, gave out an annoying creak. Just as he reached for the bathroom doornob a voice he knew all to well echoed from the downstairs living room.

"Kohai" a soft voice called him.

"Yes mom" he called back loudly.

"Can you wake up Junior for me?", "and hurry up school will begin in about 45 minutes."

Kohai gave a sigh, then stumbled down the hall and made left turn, to his younger broters door. After about two minutes of calling his name, Kohai simply picked the lock with his pocket kunai, and waltzed in. "Junior, get the hell up, its time for breakfast, and I'v got to get too school damnit!" The Four foot seven inch bundle of sheets wouldnt move a muscle. Kohai took matters into his own hands and just pulled the boy out bed, tossed him on the floor, and said, Get.The.Hell.Up

"Hey whatchu do that for?", yelled Junior, who was currently on the floor, trying to roll out of the sheets.

"I said get up god damnit, i've only got 29 minutes to, get a shower, do my morning scratches, and get da hell to school!!!," After catching his breath he yelled,

"Now go to breakfast!"

With that, Kohai sprinted to the bathroom, did all his morning scatches in the shower, and arrived downstairs just in time to get the last rice ball. He ammediatly started munching on the treat, and ran out the door with his mouthful shouting, "Ja Ne, mom." Hinata just smiled and waved, whil sipping her tea.

_**Meanwhile at the entry door at the academy:**_

While standing in the line for the entry exams, Kohai laid eyes on his future teammates. One looked almost identical to his former personal trainer Sasuke, save for one his eyes being a deep jungle green coloration. The other only a half inch shorter looked very similar to Sakura Uchiha, except her hair looked like the late Mikoto Uchiha's hairdo.

Steadily and short of breath, he decided he didnt want to be described as a ladies man, so he walked over to who he thought was the twin brother, put his hand out tapped his shoulder, and said, hey, my names Uzumaki Kohai, and yours is. Hey, the boy replied, quickley grabing his hand, i'm Uchiha Kalel.


	3. Overcrowded huh pt1

Well, well, well, i see atleast one or two people like my story, thanks for the review ResangenFin. anyway enjoy the next chapter.

_**Previously on The New Adventures of Konaha:**_

_**While standing in the line for the entry exams, Kohai laid eyes on his future teammates. One looked almost identical to his former personal trainer Sasuke, save for one his eyes being a deep jungle green coloration. The other only a half inch shorter looked very similar to Sakura Uchiha, except her hair looked like the late Mikoto Uchiha's hairdo.**_

_**Steadily and short of breath, he decided he didnt want to be described as a ladies man, so he walked over to who he thought was the twin brother, put his hand out tapped his shoulder, and said, hey, my names Uzumaki Kohai, and yours is. Hey, the boy replied, quickley grabing his hand, i'm Uchiha Kalel.**_

After a minute long handshake with Kalel, Kohai found an oppurtinity for some small talk.

"So Kalel, did you have any special training before starting the academy?" Kohai said, finnaly satisfying his curiosty.

"Actually yes, i trained with my father since i was six, learning steadily how to fight, and use my Uchiha abilities, including the sharingan, which i mastered two months earlier. "And as an addition, i just turned 13.'' (A/N: In this story normal school is age 5 to 11. Also, Kohai skipped it for extra training.)

_"Our qualities make us perfect rivals"_ Kohai silently thought about this.

Attention!, a loud voice boomed, seconds later a man, if not for the whisker markings on his face, he'd be immediately mistaken for Arashi Uzumaki, walked through with two ANBU at his sides. The man scanned the young adolescences faces and, beamed at the number of students attending this year. _We're going to need more Jonin._ The man chuckled to himself as he thought this.

"Ahem", the students all stoped their chattering and loooked forward after one of the ANBU cleared they're throats.

"The Hokage will speak now", the one on the half said half yelled.

"Thank you Malick", "Ahem, as you all should know, by the size of this crowd, this year of the 'Konahagakure Genin Ninja Academy' has the most amount of students in a single school year", he announced, stopping to take a breather.

"So, as a precaution, your teams will be preselected and announced to prevent confusion."

"Team One"..

Haha cliffie, three reviews or a bust! Even if i only get one i'll add another chapter as soon as possible AKA, ASAP. Ja Ne!


	4. Overcrowded huh pt2

Hey again peoples. 7 reviews is pretty good when my grammer is as bad as it is. Anyway the long awaited 4th chapter has arrived!

_**Previously on the 'New Adventures of Konaha':**_

_**Attention!, a loud voice boomed, seconds later a man, if not for the whisker markings on his face, he'd be immediately mistaken for Arashi Uzumaki, walked through with two ANBU at his sides. The man scanned the young adolescences faces and, beamed at the number of students attending this year. We're going to need more Jonin. The man chuckled to himself as he thought this.**_

_**"Ahem", the students all stoped their chattering and loooked forward after one of the ANBU cleared they're throats.**_

_**"The Hokage will speak now", the one on the half said half yelled.**_

_**"Thank you Malick", "Ahem, as you all should know, by the size of this crowd, this year of the 'Konahagakure Genin Ninja Academy' has the most amount of students in a single school year", he announced, stopping to take a breather.**_

_**"So, as a precaution, your teams will be preselected and announced to prevent confusion."**_

_**"Team One"..**_

The soon to be genin teens, chattered in anticipation as soon as the phrase, 'Team One', left the Hokage's mouth. "Calm down!", the Hokage shouted rather loudly, but effectively, making the new recruits shut the hell up.

"As i was saying, Team One will consist of, Yuhei Mali, Aero Kyoto, and Vivy Yamanaka, and your sensei will be Neji Hyuuga"

"Damn, the girl named Vivy shouted, i didnt get paired with Kalel, shit man!"

By now all eyes were on her as she pouted and yelled, with tons of colorful language that would sky rocket this fics rating. When she realized everyones staring, she looked down at her toes while muttering 'sorry'. All interuptions finished the Hokage continued his announcement.

"Know were was i?, ah yes. Team Two, Kikyo Sai, Rallen Kai, and Lucas Yeihger, and your sensei will be Shikamaru Nara."

An indistinct, 'What a Drag' could be heard in the large crowd.

"The next team, Team Three, Lybra Nara, Axel Jaden, Soyoku Asakeh, and your sensei will be Hinata Hyuuga."

"The final Team today, before you resume classes, will be Team Four, it will consist of, Kohai Uzumaki, Kalel Uchiha, and...

Another Clffhanger the next chapter will focus on Itachi, and Gaara. Ja Ne!


End file.
